


Take me back

by orphan_account



Category: That’s So Raven
Genre: #Smut #Romance #Disney #ThatsSoRaven #RavenBaxter #ChelseaDaniels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This storyline wouldn’t leave my mind. Let me know what you think.
Relationships: Romantic Relationship - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t wait for tonight.” Chelsea typed on her phone.  
“Yeah me either Chels.” They were supposed to have dinner over the weekend for Raven’s birthday. With no kids or anything. “Oh and you look beautiful.” Lately Chelsea had been sending her cute little messages like that, whenever their kids were around they had been talking in silence. Something changed and raven picked up on it instantly. “Kids! Go get ready for school!” She snapped walking into the kitchen. She felt hot breath against her neck once they were alone. Raven needed to breathe and get air. She always felt some kind of attraction towards the red head she didn’t know it would end up like this. “You do know what I’m doing right?” Chelsea placed her hands on either sides of Raven’s which were on the sink. “Chels.” She suddenly found her throat dry. But Chelsea didn’t stop what she was doing. She pressed her chest to Raven’s back only bringing them closer. “I I have work.” The brown haired woman muttered. “We’re ready!” She heard Bucker yell not wanting to break the contact. “Don’t go.” Raven tilted her head to look up at Chelsea who had been acting clingy lately but this was different. “I have to.” She reached out to caress Chelsea’s cheek. “Are we still on for tonight?” Raven nodded. “I’ll see you later.” She smiled softly getting lost in Chelsea’s eyes for a minute. 

Raven’s sitting on a bed and there’s music playing in the background. Someone comes up to her but they’re blurry they’re skinny and tall. The music is making her heartbeat rapidly. The person takes the drink out of my hand all of a sudden and kisses me deeply, and tenderly. “Raven...” A soft hand caresses her cheek. Raven opens her eyes meeting the other persons name brown ones. They knew my name. Raven thought. 

Raven’s vision ended and she went back to work her heart pounding. It was of Chelsea. We’re they in her room tonight? What was gonna happen? More importantly what was happening between them now? She thought as she was finishing out the day.


	2. Raven’s Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For the Cliffhanger things will get more intense next chapter

Raven went home and was instantly welcomed with the smell of roses. She walked in seeing the place lit with candles. “Chels!” She called out. Chelsea walked out wearing a red dress that hugged her curve perfectly. Damn. Raven thought to herself. “I I thought I’d surprise you.”   
She walked over to Raven and gave her a kiss on her cheek “Happy birthday Rae.” The brunette unknowingly inhaled a scent of Chelsea’s perfume making her throat clench. “I I should go change.”   
“Alright I’ll be in the   
kitchen.”  
Raven sat on her bed in a black dress with a slit on the side.   
She was nervous she hadn’t done this before and the things she was feeling towards Chelsea were making her more nervous than normal.   
-Relax it’ll be fine.   
Eddie texted her and she instantly felt like she was back in high school. 

Raven soon emerged in the kitchen. She found Chelsea finishing dinner. She walked slowly over to her and pressed her chest to Chelsea back like the redhead did to her that morning. “Need a hand?” She felt Chelsea’s body stiffen then relax once she felt Raven’s hand caress her own. 

“I-I’m almost done.” “You look gorgeous.” Raven muttered into Chelsea’s hair feeling her lean back into her body frame. “Rae what’s going on?” “You tell me.” Raven kissed her neck softly letting her feelings take over her mind. “We should eat.” “I’ll help take things out.” Chelsea couldn’t take her eyes off from Raven and Raven could tell. “What?” The brunette asked in an innocent voice. “You you look um damn I...” Raven took the Plate out of her hand “Thank you just the response I was looking for. Let’s eat.”

“So.” Chelsea said after a while “Yes?” “We’re clearly attracted to one another.” Raven blushed. “Yes.” She said hiding behind a wine glass leaning against the chair. “What do you wanna do about that?” “I like you Chels and I wanna date you.” Raven finally admitted seeing Chelsea’s face lighten up. “Really?” She nodded “And you?” “I want that too. I might have another birthday present planned.” Raven’d heart started racing. “Really what is it?” “Go upstairs and wait for me.” Chelsea stood up and leaned down to kiss her softly on the cheek. 

Raven stood up with her wine glass “Alright. You sure you don’t need help cleaning up.” “Just go wait upstairs.” She demanded. “Thanks for dinner.” Raven muttered before walking upstairs this felt familiar as she sat down on the bed with her glass in her hand. 

The door opened after a while and the red head came in to the room. “Hi.” Chelsea said softly. “H-Hi she gently took the glass out of Ravens hand and set it down on the desk before placing her hands on Raven’s hips. “Are you ready for your present?” She swung one leg over the brunettes waist causing her to gasp softly.   
Raven could only nod in response. Chelsea leaned down to softly press her lips against Ravens’s. Raven was overtaken by the feel of Chelsea’s lips contacting hers. “Do you trust me ?” The red head asked pulling away after what seemed like an eternity. “Of course.” Chelsea grinned seductively.


	3. Raven’s Present

Raven looked at Chealsea nervously as she pulled something out from her purse. “What’s behind your back Chels?” Chelsea showed Raven handcuffs earning a small gasp from the brunettes mouth. “You gonna do as I ask?” Raven nodded. She willingly handed her wrists to Chelsea who hooked them up to the bed. “This isn’t just me taking control.” Raven frowned “Sure seems like it to me.” She yelped when she felt a sting from the redheads teeth sink down on her sensitive spot on her neck. “Be quiet.” Raven was at her fingertips and it felt good. “This is a Kissing Game full contact.” Raven quickly glanced at the door. “It’s locked don’t worry.” She kissed Raven softly “I can’t touch you either.” Chelsea laid her hands down on either side of the brunette.

Both of them begin the game feeling each other out. The kisses are soft and probing. Raven makes the first aggressive move of the game as her kisses become more passionate. Chelsea countered by grinding her hips as she kissed Raven. Both offensive moves earned soft moans from the other woman. Chelsea made next move as she pulled back slightly and gave Raven a series of light full lip kisses followed by one in which she lightly bit Raven's bottom lip then gently. Raven pulled away for air “But the reason you have me chained is...?” “Because you’re mine Baxter.” Chelsea said her voice filled with lust. It was then when Raven looked at her in a way she never had with want and need. She struggled against the cuffs. “Chels,” She moaned.   
ter shifting back into a higher gear with her effective French kissing, she started her next offensive with kisses on the cheek that traveled along the jaw line and down to the pulse point on Chelsea's neck.  
"You didn't say anything about kissing on the neck." Raven replied in between kisses on the neck.  
This was Chelsea’s weakness and Raven quickly caught on. “You’re Right. Kneel on the bed.” Raven started to sweat as she used her legs to stand up. The metal cuffs clinked against the bedposts. She slid a knee between Ravens legs. “You ready to give up? I’m already yours. You know you want me to touch you.” Raven tried to seduce Chelsea. In between kisses. 

“I could say the same thing to you. I saw you checking me out yesterday. You were drooling.”   
“That’s no fair!” Raven moaned feeling Chelsea press her knee further into Ravens legs. “Surrender and I’ll give you anything.” Raven felt like Chelsea was up to something she wasn’t letting down that easily. 

Chelsea moaned reaching to Raven’s kiss. “I give in.” Raven moaned laying still. “Good.” Chelsea straddled her taking off her top. Showing Raven that she was wearing nothing under her top.   
“Chelsea!” She hissed. The urge now to touch her was undeniable. “Take these off.” Raven begged. Chelsea did what she asked “While I found that extremely hot, you have no idea what I’m going to do to you now.” Chelsea blushed. "What's that?" Chelsea asked. With out a word and without warning, Raven gently pushed Chelsea down onto her back by her shoulders and gently caressed her breasts.

“Okay we’ve listened to enough.” Nia said to Tess.” Walking away from the door but Tess wasn’t leaving. “Tess!” She hissed.   
“This is private and awkward.” “Fine. But we can so put them on the spot tomorrow.” “How?” “They don’t know we know. We can make it awkward.” Tess smirked. “Raven!” Nia heard Chelsea moan/scream. “Can I stay at your place.” “Least I can do.”

Raven lifted her head and looked at Chelsea. "You are more beautiful than I imagined." Chelsea looked down at Raven, running her fingers through Raven's jet-black hair. She then brought Raven's face up to meet hers and resumed kissing her.  
"I could kiss you all day." Chelsea said.  
"You read my mind." Raven said. They had been on the same wavelength for a while now. They had transcended finishing each other's sentences. They were completing each other's thoughts as well.

Raven began slowly kissing her way down Chelsea's body, savoring every taste of her soft cream-colored skin. She slowed down as she neared Chelsea's midsection. She knew from years of friendship that Chelsea was ticklish there.

She planted a small kiss just above Chelsea's belly button. The beautiful redhead turned her head to one side and pressed her face into the pillow. She then placed a small kiss below the belly button. This made Chelsea lift her head and look down at Raven in approval. Several short kisses later, Raven's lips were just north of her ultimate destination. Chelsea’s plan of dominating Raven soon failed. Now she was under Raven. Chelsea's body quivered more. She bit her bottom lip as she could feel the warmth of Raven's breath on her clit. Chelsea arched her back at the first contact of Raven's gentle kiss. The dark-haired beauty followed up with a second soft kiss then a third, sending jolts of electricity throughout Chelsea's body.  
"Raven." Chelsea whispered. It was by far the most beautiful utterance of her name that Raven had ever heard. Raven flicked Chelsea with the tip of her tongue. Once again, Chelsea arched her back as she drew breath between her teeth. As Raven continued to flick her tongue, Chelsea intertwined her fingers gently in Raven's hair. She moaned softly as Raven's tongue continued to dance.

Chelsea moaned loudly not caring who heard. She was in bliss. “Raven!” She came undone underneath Ravens mouth she collapsed underneath the beautiful brunette, dripping in sweat. “Come here,” She whispered tangling her fingers in Ravens hair before kissing her softly, tasting herself on Raven’s lips. 

Raven placed one leg on either side of Chelsea as she lay on top of her kissing her. Raven sat up, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. After tossing it to the side she remained upright, allowing Chelsea to drink in her body with her beautiful brown eyes.

Chelsea was in awe “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.” Chelsea lifted Raven back up just before rolling over on top of her. Her full-body kisses continued down Raven's stomach and trailing down the top of her right thigh. Chelsea continued past her knee, drinking in the feel of Raven's baby soft skin on her lips  
“Oh baby” Raven whispered causing Chelsea to smile. “I’m your baby?” Raven nodded. “From the first time you kissed me.” She whispered. 

Chelsea lowered her head down to Ravens center and kissed her softly, before flicking her tongue more and more; watching the brunette become undone before her. 

Then, when Raven thought Chelsea's lovemaking couldn't get any better, her new lover slid her warm, wet tongue inside and began pumping back and forth in a determined effort to bring Raven to an earth-shattering orgasm. “SHIT!” Raven moaned arching her back off the bed, gripping Chelsea’s hair. Raven kissed her deeply savoring the taste of herself on Chelsea’s lips. When she pulled away the redhead thought she was content, but she was on her back within two seconds.   
“Rae!” She screamed out in pleasure feeling Raven between her legs. “I I was supposed to...control y-you...” she barely got out as her eyes rolled back as Raven’s tongue sucked her clit. “Harder!” She demanded. “You’re so wet.” Raven whispered lost in Chelsea. Raven sucked her clit harder causing Chelsea to let out a loud moan. 

Nia walked back into the house at 3am still hearing Raven and Chelsea “She got food in the kitchen before walking out “3AM...” She muttered to herself grumpily.   
“Yo do they know how late it is?” Tess asked when Nia returned. “No idea.”


	4. The Morning After

Chelsea woke up before Raven to the blaring light of the alarm clock. She saw that it was 6 AM. She kissed the sleeping beauty next to her softly on the cheek, then continued to her neck, and shoulders. She was in a daze over last night. Chelsea wrapped herself in a robe and walked downstairs to make breakfast.   
She hummed softly to herself but stopped once she turned around and saw Raven standing there. “Oh hey.” She whispered. “I I thought I’d decide to make breakfast.” Raven walked over to her.   
“Or we could go back upstairs and sleep in for another hour.” She wrapped her arms around Chelsea’s waist. “Will we really sleep though?” Raven leaned up to kiss her softly “Last night was....” “I don’t have any words it was beyond amazing.”   
She and Chelsea walked out to go upstairs but stopped in their tracks once they saw Tess and Nia walk in. “Hi mom Hi Auntie Chels!” Nia said cheerfully. “It’s 6AM you’re not a morning person.” Raven narrowed her eyes. “I’ve been up a while.” She said guilty. Raven was in too good of a mood to bother trying to catch them in the act.   
“Rae I’ll finish making breakfast.” Raven pulled Chelsea over to a corner “What about later?” “We might be too loud.” Raven’s mind went back to the night before and she nodded “You’re right. Y’all behave.” She said to Nia and Tess before walking away she gently caressed Chelsea’s hand sending shivers through to her spine. 

After she picked out an outfit Raven slowly made her way to the bathroom. Her outfit looked good, 

Sheer white blouse top that showed off her cleavage, dark denim House of Dereon jeans and black stiletto heels. She smiled to herself as she finished getting ready imagining Chelsea’s reaction. The brunette leaned against the wall realizing that in time she could fall for her or maybe she already was. 

Nervously Raven walked downstairs already seeing everyone at the table. “Woah Ms. B you going out on a date?” Tess asked and Chelsea froze as she was handing Nia her food. “Nope just dressing to impress.” Raven said sliding her hand around Chelsea’s waist so no one saw before she sat down. “You look gorgeous.” The redhead whispered. “You made breakfast?” Raven asked “What it’s good.”  
Chelsea wined. 

Raven was about to take a bite of food when she was pulled into a vision 

Vision : “Raven I love you.” Chelsea said looking flustered before leaving. “I gotta go.” 

“Chels wait!” Raven said before Chelsea closed the bedroom door. 

Her vision ended and her mouth was half open with food. “The pancakes aren’t that bad mom.” Nia whispered. “No I just had a vision.” Raven hid here smile the rest of breakfast. “So what did you two do last night for your birthday.” Tess asked. “

“We didn’t do anything. Just went out for dinner.” Raven muttered fibbing a little to Tess. Raven finished breakfast quickly, glancing at Chelsea who was walking to the kitchen. “Right I’ll be going to work. Chels!” She called running into her halfway on the way to the kitchen. “Sorry You called me.” “Can we talk for a sec.” She nodded and pulled the brunette into the kitchen. She stroked her knuckles softly getting lost in her brown eyes for a minute. “What’s going on?” “You think the kids know?” “Impossible. We weren’t that loud.” Raven paused biting her lip before continuing. “Were we?” “A little but they know they shouldn’t listen in on things.” Raven slid her arms around the redhead tugging her close. “I really don’t want to go to work.” Chelsea leaned down to bite her bottom lip softly “Then don’t stay home.” “They’ll ask and then grow suspicious.” “Fake being sick.” Chelsea said pushing Raven back into the refrigerator before kissing her softly. “What happened to the good girl I used to know?” “She changed.” Chelsea muttered melting into Ravens arms. “It’s tempting really...” She was cut off by another fierce kiss from Chelsea. She savored the taste of Chelsea’s lips before pulling away. “Unfortunately I need, we need money.” Raven said avoiding the hungry look in Chelsea’s eyes knowing if she took one glance in those hazel brown eyes she’d be a goner. “We’re gonna be late for school!” Levi called making Chelsea pull back. Raven was a little thankful. She kissed her once more “I’ll text you later.”   
“Hey.” Chelsea said softly Raven froze remembering her vision. “I I...” “What?” “I’ll take the kids to school.” Raven frowned caressing her face “You okay?”  
“Yeah just fine.” 

Ravens day was a blur. Whenever her mind drifted to Chelsea she thought of last night and then she thought of her hands and what they could do. She hadn’t realized how long she had daydreamed until she accidentally drove into a curb. “Hey watch it!” A customer said. “Sorry.” She said dropping her off then pulled off to the side. 

-I need you and I need you now. You have no idea how distracting you are 

Raven sent a text to Chelsea feeling her heart race not even hearing the door shut. “I’ll be ready in a minute.” “Good thing I’m your next customer.” Raven’s heart stopped when she heard the familiar sound of Chelsea’s voice. She turned around coming face to face with the gorgeous redhead. “What’re you doing here?” Chelsea climbed into the front seat. “I guess I couldn’t stay away from you.” She tucked a strand of hair from her eyes. “You know I’m working.” Ravens voice was seductive. “You’re with me for ten minutes. I gotta go to the store.” Raven groaned knowing focusing on the road would be an issue. “Fine which store.” “The one around the corner.” 

“You could have walked.” Chelsea leaned into press her lips against Raven’s “It was worth the drive. I can’t stay away from you Rae.” Raven blushed trembling softly under Chelsea’s touch. “I’m starting to think the same about you.” She said beginning to feel weak. “I should let you get to work.” Raven pulled her into her arms and buried her face in Chelsea’s neck. “I miss your touch.” She whispered softly into the taller woman’s hair. “We need to stop this if you want to...” Chelsea took one whiff of the other woman’s scent and melted into her embrace. “You were saying?” After a while Chelsea’s mind went blank “I don’t know,” She whispered causing Raven to smile. 

Raven was about to slide her hands under Chelsea’s shirt when another car honked behind them. “I should go.” She whispered shivering under the brunettes touch. Ravens neck was hot and she knew if that car hadn’t have honked she would have taken Chelsea there in the car.


	5. The Way You Look At Me

Raven walked in the house after a long day and sat down on the sofa. It was quiet in the house so she figured Chelsea was in their room. She closed her eyes, what was she doing to her? She thought to herself. Every time she imagined or thought about Chelsea her senses were heightened. She was starting to drive her crazy. 

Ravens eyes shot open once she felt hot breath against her neck. “Welcome home.” Chelsea’s soft seductive voice sent shivers down to Ravens spine. “Chelsea.” She said clearing her voice which was lust filled. Ravens body quivers when she feels those soft lips being pressed against her jaw. “We could get caught.” She says in a whisper closing her eyes. 

“Baby please i need you. I’ve thought about your mouth over me all day.” Raven shut her eyes trying to prevent her from attacking Chelsea. “You know you want me.” She whispered. Raven moaned softly to herself before turning around and devouring Chelsea’s mouth in passion. She moved down to her neck and collarbone. Chelsea lowered her neck in total submission almost collapsing on the couch to Ravens advances when the door opened, she pulled back turning bright red.

“Hey mom.” Levi said walking in with Tess who looked at the two instantly knowing what was going on. Levi was oblivious. Raven bit her tongue trying to keep from cursing. “I’m gonna go change.” “Bad day Ms. B?” “Something like that.” She said running a hand through her dark curls the way she knew got Chelsea flustered.

Raven looked in the mirror after she changed. She loved Chelsea what was madly in love with her. She finally admitted to herself. When there was a knock at the door she jumped. “Uh just a minute.” “It’s me.” Chelsea slipped in and locked the door behind her. Raven looked at had curiously. “What’re you doin?” 

She pulled Raven into the bathroom by the arm and slammed Raven's back into the door shutting it. Chelsea pressed her body against Raven as she locked the door.  
Chelsea was like a starving woman eating her first meal in years. Raven was her buffet. Mouth, earlobes, neck, collarbone were all falling victim to Chelsea's mouth.

“Chelsea!” Raven pulled away gasping for air, but the gorgeous redhead was relentless. 

"I thought… about… the look… in your eyes… all morning, since we were in your car.” Chelsea mumbled in between kisses on Raven's neck and collarbone.  
Raven's head was thrown back, her fingers intertwined in Chelsea's hair. She was incapable of making any sound. She was paralyzed with pleasure. “I can’t move. Shit Chels What are you doing to me?” 

“I don’t know. But right now,” Chelsea said between unbuttoning Ravens top “I’m going to fuck you hard.” Raven’s eyes widened once she heard Chelsea use the F word like that she got completely aroused. 

Chelsea buried her face in Raven's ample cleavage, consuming the soft skin on the tops of her breasts and the peach scent that emanated from them  
Raven drew one leg up and started rubbing the outside of one of Chelsea's legs. As Chelsea continued to kiss her, Raven let out a series of low whimpers.  
"Oh. I know what you want." Chelsea started her slow descent until she was eye-to-eye with the waistband of Raven's skirt. She slid the fabric up until she could see the fabric of Raven's panties.

“Chelsea fuck me already!”

Chelsea put Raven's boot-clad leg over her shoulder and pulled the soaked fabric of her underwear to the side, exposing Raven's love to her. Chelsea put Raven's clit in her mouth and began furiously flicking it. “Normally I don’t do things on demand like that Rae but I can tell how much you need me.”  
Raven did everything she could not to scream. Raven bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. Chelsea's strokes intensified as did Raven's grip on Chelsea's hair. Raven was holding on for dear life. She was at the edge of the cliff. With her eyes closed she was imagining what this was looking like, wishing she could step outside her body to see this.  
Chelsea was surprised that Raven was holding on this long. She reached up and began rubbing Raven's nipple with her thumb through the fabric of her bra. When Raven took her breast out, Chelsea pinched it causing a moan to come from her. As she continued to roll her nipple between her forefinger and thumb her oral assault was breaking Raven down fast. Another surge of pleasure shot through Raven's whole body causing it to shake. Chelsea could sense that her Raven was ready.

“Hey some of us have to use the bathroom too!” A knock at the door startled the both of them. Raven opened her eyes seeing them in the mirror and was almost turned on again. “You gotta be kidding me.” “We can finish later in our room.” She brought Chelsea’s head up to kiss her lips slipping her tongue inside her mouth instantly tasting herself on her. “You’re driving me insane.” Raven muttered fixing her clothes. “Mom!” “In a minute!” Chelsea snapped Raven looked at her surprised. “What got into you?” “The way you look at me.” Raven’s heart melted. In love she was definitely in love with this woman, her best friend. “You go first. They might get suspicious.” Chelsea nodded.


End file.
